rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zebest2008/Goal achived and some stuff about the series
1-Goal achieved First of all, a few weeks ago I achieved my goal of the moment on the wiki. I finally was able to earn the badge I wanted. Which badge was it ? It was simply "A Wiki Life" awarded for contributing to the wiki every day for 200 days ! And I'm really proud to be able to claim that I'm the only user of the wiki to have earned it yet. I initially planned to take a break from the wiki, so that I could be concentrating on my studies. Since a few months, I haven't been able to spend much more times than a few minutes a day on the wiki. I haven't even been in the chat since... a long time. I think our great admin Nederlanderz's avatar was still Weiss and Yang... so it was a while ago ! But I saw the next "fidelity" badge. And I was torn between to stay on the wiki or to take a break. I finally decided to stay and to try to earn it if I can because it will take a long time to earn this badge. This badge is "Wiki Hero" and is awarded for contributing every day for a year (365 days). I'm only at 224 days... still so far ! Just the word Hero makes me to want it. After all, who wouldn't like to be a hero for the community ? x) That said, back to RWBY itself : 2-Naruto's chakra and Dust, similar origins ? I'm reading Naruto and a few weeks ago I read the chapter about the God tree (646 by the way). For those who didn't reach this point, this part contains spoilers about chakra's origin. Now I'll briefly explain : There was a war and a tree considered as a "holy pillar". One day, a fruit appeared on this God tree. It only happens once every 1000 years. A princess ate the fruit and was able to gain a holy power. She then won the war by herself. The power of the fruit was chakra and this story was then forgotten. What's the similarity with Dust ? We don't really know much about its origin more than what was said in episode 1 but it looks like it appeared out of nowhere (until more explanations are given) and humans were able to win the war with the power of Dust. So is there a source where all Dust originally came from ? I intentionnally skipped parts about the God tree that don't seem related (at least for now) with RWBY world's history. 3-Is Jaune's secret really safe ? If you look at episode 12, from 4:12 to 4:19, you can see a shadow at a window of what I'll call the "South" part of the building. This shadow is obviously someone. You may think that it's Cardin but I don't think so. If I'm not mistaking, from what we can see on the roof and from where Pyrrha and Jaune are standing, I deduced that Cardin climbed from the "East" part. So, if Cardin has been able to hear what they were saying, why wouldn't this person have heard it too ? Now we can assume that Cardin won't reveal Jaune's secret from what happened in episode 14 but depending on this person, is Jaune's secret really safe ? 4-Trailers' timeline speculation Episode 15 is now behind us and we had more informations. Here is my guess : I think the "Black" trailer happened before the events of the series, as a lot of you have probably already guessed. Weiss spoke of "An entire train car full of Dust, stolen". This train is probably the Black Cargo Train where we first discovered Blake and Adam. Then, I suppose that the "Yellow" trailer happens during the night during episode 15, during the night after Blake left and before her meeting with Wukong in the morning. I think it fits almost perfectly. Yang says they "need to find her". Ruby and Yang decide to separately search her. Yang then goes to Junior's club, show him Blake's picture, and what we saw in the trailer happens. Yang and Ruby finally met again... It might not be right, with how it has been said after the trailer that it wasn't Blake's picture... but it would fit perfectly in my opinion. What do you think ? Reactions are welcomed ! And have a nice day everyone ! Category:Blog posts